Machines that perform floor care operations such as burnishing, cleaning, polishing, sweeping, scrubbing, etc. include a replaceable floor care element that contacts the floor. In some instances a disk shaped element is provided that contacts the floor and rotates about an axis perpendicular to the floor. Attaching such a floor care element to the bottom of an often heavy floor care machine is time consuming and difficult. Thus, it is desirable to provide floor care elements that are easily attached and detached from the floor care machine.
Burnishing is a process wherein a floor surface is polished after a layer of wax or other finishing material has been added to the floor. Burnishing is performed with a burnishing pad that rotates at a high rate of speed, such as 1,500 RPMs or more. Debris generated by the burnishing process is captured by a shroud that surrounds the burnishing pad. The debris is suctioned from the shroud into a collection receptacle. As burnishing pads wear, regular inspection and replacement is a necessity, so it is desirable to make pad replacement easy and safe.
Burnishing machines are manufactured in two primary forms—self propelled walk-behind and motor-driven. Small walk behind machines include a burnishing pad located under a motor and are very common but are often difficult to control. Such machines also generate uncomfortable vibrations that adversely affect the user. The advantage of self propelled walk-behind machines is that the burnishing pad is easy to access and replace.
Conversely, larger, motor-driven machines provide enhanced control and reduce uncomfortable vibrations. These types of machines may be walk-behind or ride-on. As alluded to above, one disadvantage of larger machines is that the burnishing assembly, which is usually positioned beneath the machine, is difficult to access for inspection and replacement. More specifically, cleaning or burnishing pads are often centered under the machine to protect the pad and associated driving mechanisms from damage. In addition, placing the pad under the machine minimizes the length of the machine, which is desirable. However, in these configurations removal and replacement of the pad must be performed as a “blind” operation.
Thus, there is a long felt need to provide a floor care machine that includes a pad driver mechanism that facilitates attachment and detachment of a floor care element. The following disclosure describes an improved pad interconnection system that selectively receives a burnishing pad assembly and facilitates attachment and detachment of the same.